Realizations
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Derek finds out that Emily is alive. He goes and tries to talk to her. She explains everything.  A/N: I read spoilers and I wanted to write this story based on some of them.
1. Discovery

**Realizations**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

It was summertime and Morgan asked Hotch if he could have a month off of work. He wanted to go and do some investigations of his own. Hotch signed off on his vacation. Morgan was off to Florida. He would be working there for the month, with the local Miami Police Department.

One day. after a case, he was walking through the street. He was doing what he did everyday. He liked to walk after cases because it helped to clear his mind.

He was walking and he saw someone who looked like Emily. He figured he was just seeing her face because he missed her. 'She can't be in Florida. She's dead, right?' Morgan thought.

He decided to call her name. "Prentiss! Prentiss!" She didn't answer and he figured he was just crazy. He was about to continue walking when the woman turned and looked around her, like she was seeing if someone was following her. That's when he realized it. 'Emily Prentiss was alive.'

Morgan walked over to her. She was shocked to see him."Emily? You're alive?" He asked, still stunned.  
>"Derek. I-I'm so sorry."<br>"Emily, this can't be real. You're supposed to be dead. I saw you in the warehouse. I was at your funeral. I helped carry your coffin. This can't be real. JJ came and told us you had died in surgery. She spoke to Hotch-." Morgan paused after finally realizing what happened. "JJ and Hotch were a part of this. You planned everything."  
>"I didn't plan everything, Derek. I didn't want any of this to happen. Just let me explain." Emily pleaded.<br>"Okay, fine. Explain."  
>"Derek, I can't explan here. It's not safe. Doyle is still out there. Please, come to my hotel with me. We need privacy."<p>

Derek walked with Emily to the hotel she was staying in. The hotel was only a block away from where Derek had first seen Emily. They sat in the hotel room in silence. Eventually, Derek said, "Okay. Please, explain everything, starting from the beginning."

"While at Interpol, I was assigned to get the profile of Ian Doyle. I had to getclose to him and I did. Eventually, he was arrested and sent to a prison in Korea. After the case with the two teenagers, I met with my friend Sean. We worked together at Interpol. Sean told me that Doyle, somehow, hd escaped. I was scared. After his arrest, I had to get rid of the identity of Lauren Reynolds. So, Sean helped me stage her death. Lauren Reynolds died in a car crash.

My co-workers, Clyde and Tsia, were going to help me find Doyle. I didn't want to tell anyone else until I knew what I was doing. When you and I were shot at, I knew it was Doyle. He was closing in on me and he would hurt the team. He hunts families and I knew he would kill the team and then come for me. I didn't want to bring you all into it. It was my battle to fight.

Everything was closing in on me. Reid was looking for serveillance from the day Doyle was arrested and I knew that, eventually, you would all know that I was there. So, during Hotch's profile, I took one last look at everyone, snuck out, and ran. I tried to kill Doyle, but he kidnapped me. He tortured me and nearly killed me. After I got out of surgery, JJ told me I would be put into Witness Protection. She said the team was to think I was dead. I was transported to a different hospital. JJ told Hotch what was going on because he had to know. I regret everything I did. Sean and Tsia were both killed. It's only Clyde and I left now.

Doyle is still alive and it's not safe for me. I came back to the US because I couldn't be that far from where my family was. I also found out Doyle was in Florida. I've been tracking him for the last four months."

"Emily, I'm so sorry all of this happened. We need to go back to Virginia. Let's tell the team and they can help find Doyle. You can't do this alone anymore. We can't lose you twice. I can't lose you twice. Please."  
>"I don't know." Emily was weary of the idea. She didn't know what the team would think.<br>"Please, Emily. For me." Derek leaned in and kissed Emily. He pulled back and was shocked when Emily pulled him back to her.  
>When Emily pulled back, she said, "Okay, I'll go. For us." Morgan smiled at this and said, "For us."<p> 


	2. The Team

**Chapter 2: The Team**

Emily and Derek arrived in Quantico. Emily walked into the bullpen and almost broke down in tears. Derek had everyone gathered in the conference room and was waiting for Emily.

Emily walked up the stairs and stood at the door of the conference room. That one door stood between her and her family. She slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

She walked in the room and everyone gasped. Hotch looked at Derek and said, "Derek, what did you do?" Everyone wanted to ask questions, but didn't have a chance. Emily said, "I'm alive. I've been alive and in hiding. Doyle is still alive and looking for me. I found him. He's in Florida. I need your help to get him." The team agreed to help her. They were still shocked, but had to help. They went to Florida. They found Doyle and killed him. It was finally over.

The team went back to Quantico and Emily explained everything to the team. Everyone was upset, but were happy Emily was back. Reid was angry and walked out. She went after him and apologized for everything. He forgave her and hugged her.

They walked back to the conference room. Derek told the team that he talked Emily into coming back when he found her in Florida. He and Emily told the team that they were together and everyone was happy for them. Garcia was very excited for them and couldn't contain her excitement. She jumped up and hugged them both. Everyone was finally happy again. And all was as it should be.


End file.
